bungofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Huyết chiến Cafe Hoàng gia
Introduction July 5 2017 14:00 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! A white book has appeared once again. In this world that can be thought of as the past, there is a "cafe" being run by a person similar to the Chief Librarian. Both those who are employed at and those who patronize the cafe are all very unusual. The writers who got dragged into that kind of story(?) end up risking their lives for the "battle" to spread coffee among the people. Will the writers be able to convey the deliciousness of coffee to the people? Sipping on coffee in their downtime, they endeavor in their investigations...... To commemorate the Bungo to Alchemist cafe collaboration, this event's objective is to purify Taints in a certain cafe of a certain book together with Oda Sakunosuke, Hori Tatsuo and Nagai Kafuu. This event will run from 2017/06/21 until 2017/07/05. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's two-tier shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for the three writers above. Special event recollections will appear between certain writers when you bring them into book delves, so make sure to collect them all. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event button on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the cafe-themed button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are three unique tabs that can be switched between on the left side of the event panel. The first tab shows three banners - one for each writer mentioned above. Points for rewards must be gathered separately for each writer. You may change which writer your delves will rack up points for by clicking the rectangular yellow button on the left side of their banner. The second tab on the event panel takes you to where you can claim your rewards. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also takes you the specific writers' reward lists. Each writer has virtually the same list of rewards (one key difference being the type of souls rewarded, one color corresponding to each writer) with the reward of that writer's alternative outfit becoming obtainable when you reach 7,000 points for that writer. The final tab explains the background details of the event. By accumulating 5200 points for each writer, you will receive 1 Spirit Summoning Bookmark, making a total of 3 Bookmarks from 3 writers. By accumulating 30000 total points, you will receive a special Desk for Office Decor. Tips *Having Oda Sakunosuke, Nagai Kafuu and Hori Tatsuo increase the chances of reaching the boss node. *Use the special event item "Cat Paw" to double (2x) and "Golden Cat Paw" to triple (3x) event points obtained for 30 minutes. *Even if the Cat Paw timer is left with a few seconds, enter the delve. The bonus effect would still take place even if you do not complete the chapter within the time limit. *Unlike previous events with the same points mechanic, the next writer will not be automatically selected when you have reached 13000 points or more in a previous one. Be sure to check which writer you are collecting points for before a sortie. Rewards List *After you have collected the final reward for all three writers, every 1500 points afterwards will reward 10 medium souls. *Alternative outfits can only be obtained if the writer in question has already been transmigrated. Nagai Kafuu Oda Sakunosuke Hori Tatsuo Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 1 1-2 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 2 1-3 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 3 2-1 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 4 2-2 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 5 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x10 x3~6 x2~5 x55~104 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x13 x2~6 x4~7 x2 x65~180 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x7~11 x9 x5 x2 x3 104~300 |drop_blade = |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x16 x7~13 x14 x3 x180~540 |drop_bow = |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x29~32 x10~22 x13~27 x5~10 x4~6 x4~6 x290~900 |drop_whip = }} }} Event Story You may access all event stories here. Certain characters are marked with a question mark in these recollections because although they look the same and have the same personality as the writers from your library, they are really characters from the world of the book. Some recollections (namely, the 4-chaptered reports from each event writer) are event rewards, and may be claimed at the rewards page and accessed at the Writers' Register in the Office after reaching the required number of points. The rest are accessible by taking the writers involved in a certain book's recollection into a delve in the correct book. You may see which characters you must take into which book in the table below. Note that you may only access one recollection per delve. All recollections are unvoiced, and all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections will no longer be added to the register. Huyết chiến Cafe Hoàng gia Location Characters Involved Upon Entering Event (Introduction) * Library Personnel? Shelf 1, Cafe Royale Bloodbath Ch 1 * Cat? Shelf 1, Cafe Royale Bloodbath Ch 2 * Oda Sakunosuke & Hori Tatsuo Shelf 1, Cafe Royale Bloodbath Ch 3 * Oda Sakunosuke & Nagai Kafuu Shelf 2, Cafe Royale Blood Bath Ch 4 * Hori Tatsuo & Nagai Kafuu Shelf 2, Cafe Royale Blood Bath Ch 5 * Cat?